Usuario discusión:Elite angel 51
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia Wiki! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Andres bonilla 196 (Discusión) 02:11 17 ene 2010 � Medalla No me retaste como líder, pero aun así te la daré, ya que me has derrotado. Además no sabía que estuvieras registrado en Dialgapedia, por eso no te la di. Pero si la quieres tienes que autorizarme a ponerla en tu página de usuario. Espero tu autorización. De momento te dejo una imagen en tu discusión. thumbPolo 12:50 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Aprendiz Bien, si quieres ser mi aprendiz, vale, aunque después de derrotarme... Polo 12:57 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ciudad Dialga Por cierto, si tienes un rato, pásate por los locales de Ciudad Dialga, por favor. Polo 13:00 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Gimnasios De momento, sólo conozco uno más, el de Ciudad Luna, y, que yo sepa, está en obras. Si queres saber más, contacta con Alecrán.Polo 13:03 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo RE: Aprendiz y gimnasios Te acepto como aprendiz y, sobre los gimnasios, está el de Ciudad Luna. Si quieres luchar en él, habla con Alecrán, que es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luna. Polo 13:08 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Tareas Bueno, en cuanto a las tareas... Me gustaría que me ayudaras con Ciudad Dialga. Ya sabes, ayudarme a llevar el gimnasio y los locales de Ciudad Dialga. Por ejemplo, si alguien quisiera luchar conmigo, tú podrías atenderle y darle una cita para un día que me venga bien. Polo 13:17 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ciudad Dialga Voy a anotarte como usuario que participa en Ciudad Dialga. Polo 13:23 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Necesito una cosa Voy a anotarte como aprendiz mío en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga. Para hacerlo, necesito que firmes al lado de "Aprendices:" Polo 13:27 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Firma En Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga, hay una frase donde pone "(firma de Elite Angel 51)". Borra esa parte que está entre paréntesis y firma. En cuanto a lo del pueblo no voy a impedirte que lo crees, así que si quieres hazlo. Polo 13:41 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Locales Si quieres abrir esos locales, hazlo, pero revisa la ortografía. Por cierto, si quieres habla de ellos en tu página de usuario. Polo 13:47 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Perdona si soy un poco pesado, pero creo que deberías poner en los locales que crees que si quieren más información, que contacten contigo.Polo 13:58 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo � .. Gracias por preguntarme a mi.Aqui la respuesta a tu pregunta:Cuando estas editando algo,mira arriba.¿A que hay como una barra de color naranja?Hay unas cuantas cosas¿no?Pues ahí,busca como una imagen pequeña de un cuadro,haz click ahí,y solo tienes que darle a examinar(si la imagen todavía nadie la a puesto o buscar alguna¿Quieres ser mi amigo?Si quieres te puedo poner tu equipo pokémon en tu perfil Estoy jugando al PES 2010 14:28 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Pokenovela Claro que puedesPolo 14:44 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Insertando la imagen. Polo 14:47 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Cuando estás editando, encima del texto hay una barra con herramientas (como firmar, por ejemplo). En esa barra de herramientas hay una que parece un marco y que si le pones el ratón encima pone "Añadir una imagen". Pica ahí y podrás hacerlo.Polo 14:52 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Sí, a mí también. No sé como quitarlo. Yo he hecho así mi Pokenovela, Las aventuras de Polo. Polo 14:59 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:ReSpUeStA Oye el gimnasio sera abierto el dia k se inagure xk ahora mismo mi juego va fatal. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Avenida del entrenador Me ha gustado como ha quedado la Avenida del Entrenador. Polo 15:06 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo equilibrio Hola, soy yo otra vez. Ya que eres mi aprendiz, creo que podrías demostrar tus habilidades y ponerte a prueba en un torneo. Yo he creado uno que a lo mejor puede interesarte: El Torneo Equilibrio. Polo 15:34 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo RE Si puedes.*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:29 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Adopción ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Archivo:Snorlax_E.gif . Para saber sus movimientos comunícate con Este usuario Pokemon shiny 14:56 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Ataques de Snorlax Tu Snorlax posee: Corpulencia, Terremoto, Hiperrayo y Descanso.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:08 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Lucario! (Obvio)-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:45 19 ene 2010 (UTC) : Me refiero a que si tu favorito es Quinoa, debería ser Lucario el que te va. Wi-Fi No no tengo por mala suerte,pero tengo un amigo que se va a hacer una cuenta(DarkPalkia) y voy a su casa con frecuencia y tiene Wi-fi, un día que vaya te hecho un combate pero te advierto mi Dialga es muy PODEROSO. UN saludo Pokexperto ah y visita mi blog de Pokemon y hazte seguidor Porfa, la dirección es esta: http://pokedialga-pokexperto.blogspot.com � También le tengo puesto un chat por el que podemos hablar. Un saludo, PokexpertoArasero01 14:19 20 ene 2010 (UTC)thumb Eventos Yo me puse el Truco de las Master Balls infinitas y he hecho un gran evento con mi amigo DarkPalkia, repartimos Manaphys equipados con Masters Balls así que cuando mas gente visite nuestros blogs lo repartiremos porque solo se repartieron 3 Manaphys uno para mi amigo DarkPalkia(Los Manaphys y las Master Balls eran mios pero le necesitaba a el porque el tiene Wi-fi) otro para su primo y me quedé el resto yo para el Próximo evento, ya te avisaré si vuelvo a hacer otro evento.Adios,Pokexperto.thumb hola: Soy Frnco14 en realidad me llamo franco.......en fin queria saber si puedo tener una batalla, me dijeron que eras bueno, todo sera via wifi tu me avisas si te parece o no Oye Si te unes a mi wiki te nombro administradorWikia 02:21 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Otro gimnasio!!! Hola Elite Angel....te informo que como estas buscando los gimnasios de esta pag. existe uno muy escondido, ya que es una pag. de usuario (un adiministrador me pidio que haci fuera) se llama; Pueblo Bosque Dorado puedes visitarlo, hay espacio para asistentes (si quieres ser uno o conoces a alguien que quisiera serlo), que es lo mismo que un aprendiz....saludos--Zenny 04:08 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Para hacer artículos sobre pokémon inscríbete en Proyecto Poké-especies, lee como se tienen que hacer, los colores de la tabla etc. Mira Darkrai como guía. No olvides categorizarlo como Categoría:Especies de Pokémon Att [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 15:34 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues vale, añadiré la categoría "Gimnasios de Dialgapedia" [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 15:35 21 ene 2010 (UTC) vale sere tu criador pokemon Carlos96 15:37 21 ene 2010 (UTC) mi ciudad Puedes mejorar y extender el rumor de Ciudad Murcidi. El dojo Me gusta tu dojo, pero sería un poco raro que yo, que soy tu maestro como líder de gimnasio fuera tu aprendiz. Por cierto, me gustaría que animaras a algunos usuarios a pasarse por Ciudad Dialga y, como no, por Ciudad Vista Oro. Por cierto, ya que a ti te interesan los gimnasios, podrías echarle un vistazo al de mi amigo Zenny. Polo 14:33 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Una cosa ¿Podrías luchar con un amigo mío ahora? Es que tiene muchas ganas de luchar. Polo 19:50 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Hola ¿Podrías luchar contra mi otro aprendiz? Es que Carlos96 no responde. Polo 20:42 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Códigos Los códigos son Polo 116185442528 y Plumi 532822414054. Ahí os los dejamos, pero Plumi se tiene que ir y no podemos conectarnos. Polo 21:38 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo No, si Plumi también se está yendo. Polo 21:40 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ya se ha ido Plumi.Polo 21:45 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ahora es un poco tarde para conectarse. Polo 21:51 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo EA 51 Oye en este momento no puedo luchar pero en Café Revancha Usuarios apuntalo y el día que te parezca bien y luchamos ¿Ok? � €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? la guarderia Mira la guarderia,¿a cada cliente le podiamos dar un objeto?.A tambien le incluido cosas a la guarderia Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? RE No se... *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:16 23 ene 2010 (UTC) : Puedes crear un torneo.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:23 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Suerte Gracias, pero si que la necesito, en cuestión de Pokémon nunca se sabe, mira que llevo años jugando xD Suerte a ti también, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 09:36 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Medalla Vista Oye, yo te di la medalla Continuo Espacio-Tiempo por derrotar a Crobat. Yo te gané con Bastiodon, así que quiero la medalla Vista, ya que yo también te derroté. Polo 15:52 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo En mi página de usuario abajo del todo. Polo 16:00 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate aceptado De acuerdo, como quiera, si es 1 vs 1, no obtandras premios. Decide cuendo, estoy libre hoy hasta las 3:30pm y mañana de 2:30 pm hasta las 7:00pm...saludos--Zenny 20:11 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok, mis datos son: Nick: Zenny y mi codigo amigo es:3223-4679-5611. Ire al salón wi-fi en unos minutos...suerte (aunque yo tambien la ocupo...)--Zenny 20:22 23 ene 2010 (UTC) perdona, mi nick real es ZENNY... Vamos Vamos al Wi-Fi.AnGeL 20:32 23 ene 2010 (UTC) revancha aceptada, pero tu tambien puedes cambiar pokemon..--Zenny 20:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) en mi pag. de usuario....ahi una seccion de medallas obtenidas.....suerte para la proxima...--Zenny 20:55 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Que debo hacer para ganar la medalla vista??Usuario:Frnco14 16:18 23 ene 2010 (UTC) TV Ya e echo el prime programa de Entrevstas pokemon en TV Vistaoro.Carlos96 13:46 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Cosas 1Hola ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Si aceptas ¿Con qué pokémon te agrego? 2¿Puedo hacer una entrevista en el programa de TV? sALU2 I´m shiny| 15:07 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero te pondré con un Charizard shiny para diferenciarte de Carlos96 jajaja. Sobre el programa, quisiera hacer una entrevista. Para poner imágenes bien, sin modo thumb, al insertar una imágen te saldrá un recuadro. Clica en la imagen deseada y en Tamaño, '''NO' selecciones la opción Miniatura sino la de Tamaño Completo, ¿ok? Te dejo un sprite puesto como te digo; Archivo:Shiny_Groudon.gifAsí, si I´m shiny| 15:16 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Ah Ah, vale, es que acabamos de tener un combate de líder contra líder y he ganado. Voy a coger la medalla. Polo 16:18 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Entrevista Mira la entrevista del Caterpie. Por cierto, pasate por mi pokénovela "La aventura legendaria" I´m shiny| 19:30 24 ene 2010 (UTC) No hay problema Dime cuando sera la batalla y nos ponemos de acuerdo ok??? Usuario:Frnco14 14:50 ene 2010 (UTC) El Viernes� ???, no puede ser en menos tiempo la pelea, me refiero si no puede ser uno de estos dias?? Usuario:Frnco14 9:07 26 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Lucha en el gimnasio estelar .posdata:¿quieres ser mi amigo?que los rotom te acompañen 13:50 25 ene 2010 (UTC) El mio Esta en mi pagina de usuario y mi nick es Franco Usuario:Frnco14 9:30 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Como individual o doble, eso si nivel 100 Si pero yo no cambie me dijeron que la regla era usar solo 1 pokemon, de lo contrario no se entragaba la medalla (que no fue mi caso), pues yo solo use a Tyranitar y nunca lo cambie Pero bueno en todo caso puedo guardar a mis pokemon me esperas un rato? Ya te gane Que te parece si tenemos una pelea pero amistosa con tu verdadero equipo todos al nivel 100 tu que dices� ? Usuario:Frnco14 9:54 25 ene 2010(UTC) Yuju yuju No te olvides de que debes darme la medalla por cumplir con tus reglas Usuario:Frnco14 10:00 25 ene 2010 (UTC) tu gimnasio(vista oro) te reto,mi codigo es 3051-8538-9014¿y el tuyo? tu gimnasio(vista oro) te reto,mi codigo es 3051-8538-9014¿y el tuyo?.Atte:pkpkmpkm 22:42 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Mmmm No tengo ni idea,preguntáselo a Pokémon Shiny,yo no se crear plantillas solo se ponerlas --Responde haciendo click aquí 14:30 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:PLANTILLA Para crear una plantilla crea un nuevo artículo con este nombre; Plantilla:. Para cambiar la letra, debes cambiar la fuente. Sobre el fondo de pantalla no te puedo ayudar. De todas formas dime el nombre de tu cuidad para ayudarte I´m shiny| 14:47 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Arceus Tienes un arceus?Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 16:04 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Hola quiero aparecer en tu novela. Quiero ser el matón y quiero ser Houndoom. Por si se valen legendarios, quiero ser Kyogre.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:42 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola quisiera decirte dos cosas 1Quieres er mi amigo 2 quisiera aparecer en tu pokenovela siendo el tonto de la clase( ese soy yo en realidad) pero solo kiero aparecer no importa como graxRecolector pokemon 22:13 27 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: BORRAME Si quieres que te borre, cede a Ciudad Dialga la Avenida del Entrenador o llévatela a Ciudad Vista Oro. Polo 15:37 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo RE: Anuncio Puedes anunciarte tú mismo, no tienes que pedirme permiso. Polo 16:49 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La Pokénovela Me gustaria ser el profe siendo un Arceus un Kingdra o un Gengar bye y saludos ATTE: usuario:Elvicho007 Hi estoy en todos lado y en ningún lugar a la vez xDDD naa a veces vengo para acá aunque paso mas tiempo en wikidex.--Luis, Tienes Dudas? 21:16 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias El pokemon que quiero ser es un BlazikenRecolector pokemon 22:59 28 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Esa inscripción sólo decía donde estaba, no que fuera a darse a Arceus. Si lo que quieres son premios, mira el Altar temporal. Polo 10:08 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Chat Conectate al chat Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 10:35 29 ene 2010 (UTC) pokenovela Muy buena tu pokenovela. Pero dicen muchos tacos. Yo también tengo una, mira: Las aventuras de Polo. Polo 11:56 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Nuevo torneo Si, te doy permiso. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 15:57 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿Podrías luchar ahora contra uno de mis aprendices un uno contra uno? Polo 18:42 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Por si te apetecía un combate. Polo 18:56 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Contra Plumi (Carlos le ganó). Polo 19:02 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Bien, Plumi ya se está metiendo. Polo 19:07 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo VVVVOOOOOYYYYYYYY JAHJJHAHAHAHHAGSoy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:09 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Plumi es chico chica?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:11 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye un combate múltiple Plumi y tu contra Carlos y servidor.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:17 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero solo usaremos 1 pokémon cada uno.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:18 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Si acepto el qué? Polo 19:38 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Plumi tiene que irse. Y si quiere puede usar a Tyranitar, que para eso se lo di. Polo 19:51 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Primero de nada, que sepas que no soy un cobarde. A ver si te atreves a un 6 contra seis contra mí, valiente. Polo 20:08 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo torneo celeste me uniria pero no puedo porque mañana me voy de viaje bye y saludos ATTE: usuario:Elvicho007 Wow! muchas preguntas XD gracias, jeje. Sobre la imagen es la del Domo Batalla pero le cambie algunas cosas. Para cambiar el fondo tienes que poner este texto Lo primero que está en negrilla, lo cambias por un color. Por ejemplo, "red", "blue", etc. Lo segundo que está en negrilla, lo cambias por un código (llamado código hex. R G B) La lista de colores y códigos está en este link: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/WD:APC Lo tercero, mmmm creo que no........ jaja! CLARO QUE SI!!! Me encantaría una batalla pero ahora no tengo wifi, entonces estaría listo para una batalla el martes o miercoles (que es cuando me lo entregan) Con respecto a lo que te doy... mmm no estoy seguro xD que te parece que si pierdo te doy 1 Snorlax, lv 1, con los ataques Maldición y Terremoto, ok? adios y muchos saludos--Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 23:00 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ En españa es esa hora.€l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? RE Antes de nada, no tengo por qué satisfacer tus deseos ahora, tu combate será hoy sólo si quiere Alecran. Si no puede ahora, será otro día. Polo 12:11 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Y Plumi es chico.Polo 12:12 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Perfecto! � Bueno puedo batallar este jueves o viernes, tu decide aqui está mi mail e informacion Andres - 5456-5569-4911 - Andy - andypoke14@hotmail.com - Guatemala - Platino. Estoy disponible de 15:00 a 20:00 (mas o menos hora americana), que sería de 22:00 a 3:00 (hora española). Me avisas a que hora y estaré conectado en msn para que me avises. Adios y suerte Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 15:08 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Es simple el color de fondo Veras, lo que tienes que hacer es: al principio de TODA la pagina, en la sección que deseas editar, pones esto: , en los guiones altos pones el numero del color que deseas emplear (los numeros de los colores estan el la "Paleta de colores" de Wikidex), por ejemplo: en mi pueblo yo quize poner de fondo el color "PaleGreen" cuyo numero es:#98FB98, bueno, ese numero lo copias y pegas en la parte de los guines altos. Y si deseas cambiar el estilo de la letra, pones en la sección de los guiones bajos (donde dice "font-family") pones el nombre del estilo del letra que gustes y al final de todo el texto pones esto: , y listo. Lo de la imagen yo no la hize, me la creo un amigo para promocionar mi pueblo.....bueno....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:54 30 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Sí, ponía eso, y era RH, sé lo que pongo. Tu premio es un bellosom shiny. Polo 16:58 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo RE Sí, ponía eso, y era RH, sé lo que pongo. Tu premio es un bellosom shiny. Polo 16:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Hola Hola quiero retarte por la medalla vista oro porfavor gracias JoseBuba 21 17:42 30 ene 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo solo esperame tantito, estare configurando ciertas cosas, esperame en el club...no tardo--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:20 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Muy bien � � � Puedes ser maestro de la sala mar, lo único es que tienes que especializarte en Pokémon de tipo agua y/o hielo. De ahora en adelante la Sala Mar es toda tuya. Recuerda que si alguien te gana le debes entregar el Mucha suerte con tu sala y puedes hacer todo lo que tu quieras con ella. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 01:30 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Sobre la sala mar � Que bueno que ya actualizaste la sala Mar, el problema es que no puedes poner la regla de "solo puedes retarla hasta tener los pases anteriores". Es porque aquí no hay un Maestro más fuerte que otro, se supone que todos tenemos el mismo nivel. Bueno te deseo mucha suerte con los combates, ya cambie esa regla. Saludos. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:14 31 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Ahora no puedo conectarme... Mira la hora... Pronto me iré a cenar. Polo 21:20 31 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo claro Conectate el viernes y ya hablaremos. que los rotom te acompañen 14:59 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Wi-fi Hola Ángel soy Arasero01(Pokexperto) Por fín tengo W-fi, para celebrarlo te invito a un combate vía wi-fi a las 11:30 de la mañana, autonivelado al nivel 100 con cuatro pokemons escribeme en mi página de usuario.Chao Arasero01 15:33 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Papel Holaaaa. Me podrías dejar en tu nueva pokénovela un papel como Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png?I´m shiny| 15:40 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues podría ser..... digamos Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png? I´m shiny| 15:48 1 feb 2010 (UTC) En tu obra: La escuela Podrías ponerme en tu obra con el papel de un profesor malvado o un ladrón. Me apetece ser un Gastly.Porfa, Gracias.Arasero01 17:37 1 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb|JeJeJeJeJe... Tu pokenovela nueva Me gustaría ser un piplup y ser el amigo del protagonista(Es que eso se me dá mejor que ser el prota o el malo,aunque también se me dá muy bien ser el malo).thumbArasero01 17:45 1 feb 2010 (UTC) OK. Por cierto; cuando ví tu nueva firma por primera vez me dije "¿Quéeeeeee?" I´m shiny| 18:52 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu nueva novela Hola, quiero ser el malo, y quiero ser Houndoom. No preguntes porque quiero ser siempre el malo. Muajajajaja.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:51 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :OK. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:57 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Podias Podias ponerme como un charizard en Angel y sus amigos la pokenovela Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 21:02 1 feb 2010 (UTC) si si siiiiiiiiii!!! � Si gracias! siempre eh querido participar en una pero nunca me he atrevido a preguntar. Me gustaría ser Trecko o Bulbasaur o algún otro de tipo planta. Saludos y adios amigo! Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:56 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí Mira nuestras ofertas en: Polo 14:48 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo hola por que no te vienes a mi wikia? http://es.phioneway.wikia.com puedes crear pokenovelas, paginas de pokemon y tambien que no sean de pokemon porfaArchivo:Phione_(2).jpgmagamew 16:40 2 feb 2010 (UTC) AAAAHHH!! Jajaaa vi el anuncio del coche y bien susto que me pegue! xD me encanto tu historia nos vemos!Ismaeljonaspoke 17:47 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Acepto Polo 21:25 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Este viernes puedo Polo 14:11 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Porque no tienen ordenador Polo 14:15 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo ahora mismo mi code friend es 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA Dojo Fuerza Total Hola soy yo Arasero01(Otra vez,pero bueno) y me gustaría hacerme aprendiz de tu Dojo,Puedo? ContestameArasero01 14:35 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Vota en Usuario del mes. Polo 14:44 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Ayuda:Plantillas Crea una página nueva que diga Plantilla: y después de los 2 puntitos, pon el nombre Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:53 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya está Que te parece? Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:37 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya está Que te parece? Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:38 4 feb 2010 (UTC) J_deeeeer!!! qué lío!!!! ahora lo pongo Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:39 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Este mensaje es destinado a líderes de gimnasio Pude editar� :p Usa esta plantilla Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:56 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Olles No vale con esos pokemons juega con los de el perla --Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 10:13 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla quisiera retarte a una batalla por la medalla.--balo 22:51 4 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡Listo para batallar! cuando quieras amigo, ya puedo pelear contra ti Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 23:40 4 feb 2010 (UTC) : Por cierto también quiero batallar por la medalla vista, así que líder del gimnasio Vista Oro ¡TE RETO A UNA BATALLA! RE:AYUDA Listo;Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 11:55 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla contra Andy � Bueno en estos momentos estoy conectado así que podemos luchar ahora, hey! que temprano es en mi país, son las: 7:26am!! jaja me acuesto tarde me levanto temprano. Bueno mi código de amigo es: 5456 5569 4911 Me dices el tuyo, ¿sale? Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 13:35 6 feb 2010 (UTC) : Ya te los di --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 13:41 6 feb 2010 (UTC) :: Ya estoy adentro del centro pokemon te estoy esperando Por le Pase � Despues de está batalla, peleamos por el pase y despues por la medalla Medalla murcielago Podias cambiar la medalla murcielago esta-Archivo:Medalla_murcielago2.JPGPor esta-Archivo:Medalla_Murciélago.png El malo de pokemon link es el general Buzz y la protagonista es Lucy Leeffot. Ya te he contestado a todas las preguntas.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 12:00 7 feb 2010 (UTC) � NO PELEAS Por favor,no te pelees mas por el chat porque puede ser que el ma$ter se vaya de la Wikia.Aqui no hay Ciencia Al Poder puedes hacer concursos Pokénovelas.....¿Que quieres arruinar esto?Por favor NO PELEAS aqui todos somos amigos¿OK?--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 20:57 7 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Ok, no me iré, pero solo si: � 1.Durante el chat, mientras esté yo atento, se comenten las batallas que hagáis, si peleais, a mi no me interesa. � 2.Si nadie me vuelve a hablar sobre los torneos, intercambios, etc... cuando me dejan un mensaje en mi discusión. � ¿Te parece? *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:04 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla por la medalla � Te reto a una batalla de gimnasio cuando puedas adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 00:29 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Equilibrio ¿Luchasteis Alecrán y tú el día 7 en el torneo equilibrio? Polo 14:30 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Motivos ¿Te dio motivos para no presentarse o no avisó? Polo 14:45 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Liga Si ganas otra medalla, podrás participar en la Liga 2010. Polo 21:05 9 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo APRENDIZ Hola kiero ser tu aprendiz en el dojo fuerza total! Saludos!! CokEeEeE!!!!! 22:07 9 feb 2010 (UTC) mI nUeVa FiRmA Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:47 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Arceus Es que sólo es un Arceus por cartucho. Con shaymin intenté descargar dos pero solo se podía uno IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 22:35 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Agente Secreto Celebi Te quedo bien pero yo soy un buen tio creando sprite como este Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_Agente_Secreto.png --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 02:27 13 feb 2010 (UTC)si lo quieres agarralo� :)--'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 02:27 13 feb 2010 (UTC) � Hola Gracias por unirte pero lo de cear otra página con las mismas noticias pero con peor información........no es buena idea.Pero......sería buena idea poner allí noticias no tan importantes como que han sacado una nueva carta Pokémon.....--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 13:52 13 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Pues te salio bien.Yo uso la herramienta lupa para que me salga mejor� :) y uso casi todas las herramientas.Un Saludo:'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 15:10 13 feb 2010 (UTC) El instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:20 13 feb 2010 (UTC) El ínsti Yo si quiero por favor asigname a aipom Ciber pokemon 25 23:23 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Los Equipo de Rescate Podria aparecer en Los Equipos de Rescate? el pokémon seria:Archivo:Cara de Gabite.png y seria el jefe del equipo Capital --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 13:42 14 feb 2010 (UTC) los equipos de rescate me gustaria ser un honchkrou en el equipo capital ATTE: usuario:Elvicho007 Ok Gracias , y t kiero retar por el uno de estos dias . Un saludo Djgarsi 16:52 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Porsupesto que si Por lo menos es lo que yo creo, ya que le me clono n suicune shiny, pero todavia no me los da XD....en fin, yo creo que si, preguntale y estoy seguro que aceptara en cantado..., por sierto...Feliz dia de San Valentin!!!!!!!!jejje XP--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:20 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por todo A todo eso te digo q si y una cosa , cuando tenga el pase volador que va a ser el de mi sala te echo un combate. Ya tengo mi primer pase , y a sido vs arasero01 , y le pegué una paliza . thumbUn cordial saludo Djgarsi 17:20 14 feb 2010 (UTC) . Pokemon Quiero que me pongas como a un Scizor . Djgarsi [[Archivo:ScizoR_OCPA.png|thumb]] Y si todavía keda libre la plaza de explorador , me ha dixo arasero01 q si le dejas entrar y ser un Gengar. � Me gustaría que mi personaje se llamase fLiPaO y el de arasero01 Risita Malévola Liga 2010 Pues Frnco14 y Zenny se van a apuntar cuando consigan 5 medallas. Polo 17:55 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo elementos unidos Hola Angel te apetece que te haga una sala en el Domo Elementos Unidos?Arasero01 17:58 14 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb|Domo Elementos Unidos Pokenovela En tu pokenovela k soy , bueno o malo� ? Djgarsi 19:56 14 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb Equipos de rescate Quiero ser el bacante que queda en los malvasos y quiero ser o un charizard o un lucario.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 13:59 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.png o Archivo:Lucario-sprite.pngSoy como Arasero, siempre deja imajenes.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 14:00 17 feb 2010 (UTC) hola como se crean plantillas? que los rotom te acompañen 14:15 17 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Gengar Cuando lo mire este fin de semana te los digo. Polo 15:43 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Pues vale, un combate. ¿Eres lider de algún gimnasio? Así aprovecho xD Dame tu msn. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 16:52 17 feb 2010 (UTC) :Entonces como sabemos la hora del combate, las normas o el código de amigo? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 17:23 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Viernes a las 16:00 hora española (península xd). Te parece bien? Dame tu código� :P --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 18:25 17 feb 2010 (UTC) :::A las 17:30 no puedo. Como muy tarde a las 5 en punto, puedes? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 16:15 18 feb 2010 (UTC) ::::Perfectas. Ponte en el chat, yo ya estoy listo. Sabes mi código? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 15:24 19 feb 2010 (UTC) como dije en el chat te la dejo � Adopción Has adoptado a Archivo:Ditto_brillante_OCPA.pngDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 16:04 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Adopción Has adoptado a Archivo:Ditto_brillante_OCPA.pngDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 16:04 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Pokégags Pokégags tiene un nuevo capítulo. Capítulo 6; La lesión de Beedrill. ¡Léelo, disfrútalo y coméntalo! Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 19:35 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Pokégags Pokégags tiene un nuevo capítulo. Capítulo 6; La lesión de Beedrill. ¡Léelo, disfrútalo y coméntalo! Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 19:35 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Acerca del torneo... No puedo recibir ese cindaquil porque estoy de vacasiones en Brasil. Estuve pensando y una solucion es que no me des el cindaquil pero que siga en el torneo. Espero que aceptes mi solucion porque de verdad quiero participar en el torneo. Gracias. Atte:usuario:Elvicho007 Oye... Por supuesto que voy a seguir en el torneo pero creo que no podre batallar hasta dentro de una semana. Bye y saludos Atte:usuario:Elvicho007 PD:no es nesesario que me guarden el cindaquil jeje � todos me preguntan los mismo la hice con un programa especial jaja, espera no me contestes!!! ommmm te leo la mente ommmm quieres,,, quieres que... quieres que te cree una para tu torneo celeste?? ¬¬ jaja soy buen adivino no? saludos Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 17:59 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Gracias, pero ya tengo un Charizard shiny. Pues busco casi cualquier Pokémon que sea por evento.--HunterShinyHunter 19:30 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :Si, eso. Te lo cambio por cualquiera de esos.--HunterShinyHunter 19:41 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Pues con paciencia y con mi amigo el Pokéradar. Pues una forma para saber si es ilegal es ver el lugar donde se obtuvo (aunque si era un experto en códigos lo pudo haber cambiado).--HunterShinyHunter 20:09 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Nuestro Combate Cual es el limite de pokemon? y de legendarios? Nuestro combate será a las 12: 15 de la mañana mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Agregame como Pkxpert Arasero01 10:42 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya está Ya te he registrado preparate para perderArasero01 10:49 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Doble o Individual? El combate será doble o Individual?Arasero01 10:59 20 feb 2010 (UTC) 12 y cuarto Yo me meto a las 12 y cuartoArasero01 11:05 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya estoy Ya me he metidoArasero01 11:12 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Como has podido ganarme? Como has podido ganarme? Sabía que me debería de haber puesto a Mewto y a Manaphy también� :( Arasero01 11:34 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Código Escríbelo tal y como lo escribo yo: Alvaro 4512 1731 8660 06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 13:04 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fábrica ya esta más aclarado Torneo Fábrica Mi nuevo equipo Hola Angel, después de haber perdido con algunos de mis mejores legendarios y otros Pokemon recien entenados he decidido hacerme un nuevo equipo Pokemon más poderoso eso sí también tendré algunos legendarios :)Arasero01 10:15 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Unas preguntas... Hola Angel los ataques tipo electrico son especiales? Y los de tipo planta?Arasero01 10:18 21 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb|This is Shininxins No :( no puede luchar pero le habise que era mi pareja y no me contesto nada, miralo aqui se lo escribi pero ya no me contesto, quien de los dos está descalificado? sobre el torneo fábrica gracias por rentar y por participar, si puedes pero recuerda leer tus mensajes porque en cualquier momento te puedo dejar algo bueno es todo adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 14:48 21 feb 2010 (UTC) : ok gracias ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo has sabido mi personalidad? I? Love Shinies 15:06 21 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Si tengo que luchar contra el pero ... no me ha dicho nada Jarf 'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 16:45 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ok --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]''' 16:52 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo si puedo participar en fin de semana que viene solamente dame el dia y la hora ¿ok? Bye y saludos Atte: Vicho OK no tengo ningun problema con eso :) Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 21:52 22 feb 2010 (UTC)